Elements And Remembrance
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: Betrayed and murdered by his friends, Ash is resurrected and brought back as the Guardian Of Fire of the Element Council, formed by special Eeveelutions that created all the pokemon in the pokemon universe. He seeks out to unite all the Guardians to lend their power to get revenge on the ones that forsaken him. Flareon!Female!Betrayed!Ash [Not like normal betrayed stories]
1. Ash: Guardian of Fire

**Elements and Remembrance**

 **Ash: Guardian Of Fire**

"In a paradox, there were eight guardians. Eight elements. Those guardians wield those elements for the sake of all the pokemon. Ice, Fire, Electric, Fairy, Psychic, Dark, Water and Grass, these elements are the most basic of the pokemon universe.

"Dragon types, came from Fairy types, a parallel version of them, this is why there are many folk tales about the knight in shining armour assisted by a fairy to slay the wicked, evil dragon to save their beloved.

"Flying types, they come from Water and Fire types. These two collide and makes water vapour, the result given transformed to a flying pokemon, like Pidgeys and Pidoves.

"Rock and Ground types, they come from Grass and Dark types. The Grass types are the most basic element, with the dark of night to harden it into stone.

"Steel types, they are the most sophisticated types, they came from Fire, Water, Rock and Electric types. The rock provides the minerals, whilst the fire melts it, the water will cool it down while the electric types tests its strength. One thing that fairies can't deal with are plates of steel. This is why fairy is weak against steel.

"Poison types, they are from Dark, Water and Ice types. The water is polluted by the dark type's calls, the ice type's coldness confirms the outcome, creating deadly poison, which is vulnerable to steel.

"Ghost types, the product of Dark and Psychic types.

"Bug types, Grass, Fire and Water types combine, making life for an insect-like pokemon.

"Each guardian possesses an amulet. One that summons another. An amulet has eight slots on a circle, one is orange and has a fire symbol, one has a symbol that represents a mega evolution, but instead of stripes it is filled with purple, pink and blue color. Another is blue with ice, another is a blue with a drop of water. And another is green with a leaf, and one is a black moon. The final one is yellow with a thunderbolt.

"Once a guardian gets close to another, or has entered their kingdom, the amulet will inform the guardian holding it, the same time informing the other. You have to journey through all the regions and look for all the guardians and unite them. And seek your desired revenge on your now-called enemies."

That's what Arceus told me, after I was murdered by my friends.

They betrayed me.

And now I'm the guardian of fire, of hatred.

Watch out, because I'm coming… Pikachu.

I'm going to drag you down to the depths of hell.

Let you know what real pain is.

My name, is Ash Ketchum, guardian of fire.

My mission is to unite the guardians and get revenge on my ex-friends, one by one, painfully.

 _Let's start from the Kanto region, shall we?_

* * *

I opened my eyes to see that I was intact, wait, what? The pain I had before was gone, am I dead? Was that a dream? The guardians? I rubbed my head to soothe the headache, is my hair usually this puffy and hot? I looked down to see my hands. I saw an orange paw.

"Ahh!" I shrieked, running to a lake nearby, I looked at my reflection and Ash Ketchum was no longer there, I was a Flareon. Was that dream real? I'm the guardian of fire now, am I?

Oh, my mission… there was something in my scarf-like fur, the amulet in my dreams was here in front of me. I'm holding it. Suddenly all the memories came flowing back to me, the dream, my _past_ memories… all came back.

" _Pikapi pi ka chu pi pikachu pi!"_

Ash, you're too weak, I can no longer tolerate your foolishness again. I can fully understand now. I'm going to get revenge on you!

* * *

Backup, backup! I'm a fucking girl now.

I get resurrected and I'm a female Flareon. What is going on?! At least I can acess my Guardian and human form, or I'll be so screwed up at this point. I turned to my human mode, and it's almost like my past-self. I'm wearing a plain orange shirt and skirt, my hair was the same raven color just longer, my eyes were still hazel brown, bigger, but the thunderbolts on my cheek were gone. I was wearing orange boots. The amulet was on a belt hanging loosely on my waist.

I look like a human Flareon. Without that scarf.

I had a orange handbag, I looked inside and I had a Pokedex that had me registered as Ash Ryu, and I can carry an infinite amount of pokemon around me. I checked the Pokegear on my left hand and I had 1,000,000,00 pokedollars. Huh, Arceus really thought of everything like potions and berries to money.

I wonder if the other guardians had the same attire like their pokemon forms? Well, time's a wastin', let's head out to the (fucked up) Glacies region first! I checked the amulet and looked for a Guardian that's stationed there, I found Glaceon, the ice Guardian.

Oh come on. Ice? Even if I had an advantage over ice types it's still going to freeze there. Better get some winter gear! (Unfortunately) I had to walk over to the mall, I hope that I don't want to bump into Pik- that yellow rodent soon. How long was I dead, anyway? I'm taking this surprisingly good, despite being the Guardian of _fire_.

Holding that thought, my nose ran into someone and I fell backwards, for some reason I didn't hit the ground, though, an icy cold feeling was on my back pushing me up. I opened my eyes to see a girl with blue two low ponytails tinted with a darker blue color at the end.

"You okay?" she asked, she was wearing a light blue dress with dark blue boots and gloves, I caught a glimpse of her belt.

"Yeah, what was that…?" I asked absentmindedly, I turned my back to see an ice pillar to prevent me from falling. Ice?

The girl didn't answer, she scanned my belt for awhile then her icy blue eyes widened, before answering me she pulled my hand up and dragged me away from the crowd at the mall, she said, "follow me."

"H-hey!"

 **3rd Person POV**

Ash was being dragged by the blue girl until they reached a quiet alleyway, they were panting for air, well, the girl's breath were cold and Ash's were fire, after a while the girl broke the silence.

"My name is Icy, and I'm the Guardian of Ice."

"Guardian?" Ash raised an eyebrow while she crossed her arms, "why… are you here? Shouldn't you be in the Glacies region?"

"Yes, I should, but I came to ensure you didn't run into those… traitors."

* * *

"What the hell?! That Glaceon just came and froze us!"

"Dawn! Is that your Glaceon?! What is it doing?!" Max shrieked, "how are we going to the Johto region when we're frozen in ice?!"

"Pika pikachu!"

* * *

"Okay…" she raised an eyebrow, "my name is Ash, Guardian of Fire."

"And you want revenge on those who murdered you, am I right?" Icy asked cheekily, "well, freezing them is just beginning! With the help of the other guardians we'll get the so good! And I'm coming with you! Where to next?"

Ash didn't expect this, one time she was looking for the Ice Guardian and now she's right in front of her, she said, "let's get revenge first, I need some playtime."

"Who's first?"

 **Iris**

Iris was in a restaurant in Kanto, main reason she was here is because she wanted to get a break with Cilan in a restaurant after being a part of Ash Ketchum's murder. No one knows what happened yet, even Delia disowned Ash so they were off-scot free.

"I can't believe we finally got that runt off! He's so annoying at times!" Iris laughed clutching her stomach. Ash hissed when she overheard their conversation with Icy calming her down.

"Hey," Ash said trying to keep her voice calm, when Iris saw her she scanned her.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied, Icy rolled her eyes outside, "I am somewhat 'related' to Ash, you murdered him, am I not correct?" she snarled, making sure nobody is listening, she smirked when Iris's face turned from sly to horror.

"Y-you can't be sure…" she snapped, her voice shaking.

"I'm back and ready to throw you to the depths of hell," Ash hissed, grabbing her shirt to make her onto eye-level. "You're going to pay, pokemon battle one-on-one, if I win, I can do whatever I want t you, if I lose, you can decide whether to kill me to keep quiet from my own murder. Deal?!"

Iris took a breath in and changed her face back to a confident one, "you'll never beat me! You don't even have any pokemon! All of your pokemon betrayed you days ago!" she smirked at Ash's face shown a sign of hurt and betrayal, shattering her confidence, "fine! I accept your pathetic challenge!"

Icy smirked from outside, knowing that it's her turn to shine and help to make the wannabe-dragon-master suffer the Guardian's wrath.

* * *

"Haxorus, go!" Iris tossed out her star dragon pokemon, the little Axew that followed them when they were travelling with Ash in the Unova region, Ash stood there and hummed, not even caring about the battle. "Hey! Choose your pokemon!"

A Glaceon teleported to her side of the battlefield smirking, Ash got the message that this ice eeveelution is Icy in pokemon form, Iris snarled upon seeing her.

"An Ice type?! We'll beat you no matter what type you throw at us! Haxorus use **Dragon Rage**!"

"Glace, gla glaceon?" (hey, are you serious?) Icy asked in pokemon language, not wanting to give away her identity to the idiot standing across them. She sighed as the Fire Guardian nodded.

"Yes, I am Icy, use **Ice Beam**!"

The massive green dragon pokemon launched a green beam of energy at the ice eeveelution, Glaceon countered and overpowered the attack with a beam of ice, knocking out Haxorus since is was a super-effective move _and_ it was the Guardian's enhanced power.

"Not bad," Ash smirked and scoffed at Iris's dumbfounded face, "weak." she commented. Icy proceeded to take a nap on her side of the battlefield while Ash "take care" of Iris when she's done battling, she didn't even flinch at the shrieks of the tan skinned girl.

 **Meanwhile with the other Guardians.**

In a galaxy-like paradox, the rest of the Guardians were having a meeting, instead of their solid form, they were more ghostly and energy-like. Their mane flowed semi transparently along with their bodies. They sat on their respective elements each in a circle, leaving the fire and ice empty.

"It seems that the Fire Guardian has gained revenge on one of the betrayers," the Espeon spoke, her voice wavy and soothing, everyone nodded at the comment of the Psychic eeveelution.

"You are right, my dear sister," Umbreon agreed, "and it also seems that our Ice Guardian has accompanied her."

"Why can't we get revenge on them on the beyond?" the Sylveon asked, her ribbons intertwined her in a fluid motion.

"Because she has requested on getting revenge by herself, first stop was one of the most arrogant one," Leafeon replied the Fairy Guardian's question, shaking his delicate leafy head. "He has not fully accessed _or_ mastered Guardian Form, yet. Hopefully our dear Icy can help him."

"And hope that he will unite us once more, in a physical form, this time," Vaporeon sighed, creating ripples at her water pedestal. "Once unlocked, it will take time to fully control the power, we have to make sure that she is truly pure-hearted."

"What are you saying?" Jolteon narrowed his eyes at his type disadvantage eeveelution.

"He means that if his heart is tainted with darkness of his betrayal," Sylveon explained, "we will have to cleanse of his memories and start again. His power is stronger than any of us! And if his betrayal gets the best of his emotions…"

"... we will have to, don't we?" Espeon sighed again, "all we can do now is hope for the best. He's heading to Alola, which, isn't it your region? Dear Serenity?"

"It's best for me to forget, otherwise I will lose control," Sylveon sighed, following suit. "I must go, and I wish the best for all of you."

"And we wish the best for you, too." all the guardians nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Before Espeon disappeared, she sighed once again, "here we go with the memory wipe again…"

 **Traitors.**

"Yay! That son of a bitch is gone! Let's party!" Misty laughed.

"Has anyone seen Iris? I came back from the restroom and she's gone!" Cilan asked worriedly as Dawn shrugged him off.

"Nah! Nothing can happen to her! Not anymore, at least with _that_ Ash gone! His days of bringing death among us has come to an end!" Dawn cackled holding a glass of champagne in her filthy hands.

Only certain people know that those delicate hands, behind her kind and caring mask, is stained with blood, blood from murder before. Not even her pokemon knew, Piplup knew, but he was stuffed back into his pokeball to keep him quiet from the "incident".

May agreed and said, "I can't believe we had to stick with him, only because of those legendaries! He didn't tell us that we'd be dying to see them! Geez, glad that's all over now!"

In the full-blown party, only a few stayed silent. And if looks could kill Misty's group would be dead hours ago. They didn't agree to abandon Ash to his death in the first place, they never did and never will. They were dragged into this. Some of them couldn't believe their siblings would do something like this.

This sickened them to no end.

And two pairs of eyes noticed this from the outside and agreed silently with the small group. And also sickened at the fact that their best friend would do such a thing.

 **With Ash**

"You're going back?" Ash asked, a little disappointed because she'll have to travel alone after her leaving.

Icy nodded, "I have unlocked your human-Guardian mode, what I can do for you is complete. Unfortunately for this to happen you'll have to forget that I've ever came to you."

"W-why?" she stuttered, "why? You're going to wipe my memories?"

"Nope, it'll happen when you won't even realise it."

"Great, now I'm super paranoid."

"'Kay, bye Fire-which-is-also-my-type-advantage," she said cheekily and waltzed away lazily, before she left, she said, "Alola, next."


	2. A Wrong Encounter

**Elements And Remembrance**

 **A Wrong Encounter**

 **Nyxn: Everybody get out and say the intro!**

 **Mew: …**

 **Pichu: …**

 **Ash: …**

 **Everyone: …**

 **Nyxn: HEY!**

 **Pichu: Are you kidding me?! It's 3 in the morning!**

 **Mew: Who dares interrupt me?! *gets hit in the head with a cookie, Pichu chases after it***

 **Jolteon: FINE! NYXN DOES NOT OWN POKEMON! IF SHE DID EEVEELUTIONS WOULD BE THE MAIN CHARACTER!**

 **Nyxn: That's… fine.**

 **Vaporeon: That's my shocking brother.**

 **Sylveon: Pun intended.**

 **Misty: He-**

 **Ash: You bitch! What is** _ **she**_ **doing here?!**

 **Nyxn: For you to torture. And also. I've mentioned there are a few people who didn't betray Ash! We'll wait and see~!**

 **Misty: Who?!**

 **Ash: I hate you. Feel my blazing wrath!**

 **Glaceon: Pun intended? Your ability is Blaze in pokemon form.**

 **Pichu: It better. I like fire.**

 **Jolteon: That's my descendant. Except for someone…**

 **Pikachu: Hey!**

 **Ash: Now** _ **this**_ **yellow rodent is here too?!**

 **Nyxn: Do whatever you want. I have no idea how to control you people now...**

Ash was just walking through the Alola region with a Pichu on her back, she was currently in her pokemon form to not attract any unwanted attention. The news of her "death" has been all over every region, especially the Alola region and her old body has been recovered from that cliff. She didn't want to see the photo of that or any of the news. It's all lies from her ex-friends.

The Pichu on her back was definitely happy on getting a ride on her, unlike other Pichu, this one liked fire and won't scoot away from any fire or Fire types. At first Ash was a little hesitant when saving this Pichu when she hatched from an yellow egg, the other Guardians who've been watching over him agreed silently, but their eyes almost exploded when Ash bonded with the little mouse.

She was abandoned by her family, for being the weakest child, all pokemon tend to do that. It was that factor that made Ash feel the same aura radiating off of her. This Pichu was special and she knew it.

After Pichu knew about what her evolved form had done to her beloved trainer-Guardian and friend, she refused to evolve at all cost for the sake of Ash. Almost like Pikachu, instead of ketchup she loved cookies which Ash wouldn't believe the amount she'd eaten once she had the chance. She would often eat until her stomach almost went pop.

Jolteon, the Electric Element also had no idea how special this Pichu was, okay, only _he_ didn't notice. The rest of the guardians noticed but kept silent. Sylveon was absent mainly because she hated to go to the meetings, once a Guardian left the meeting all of the memories of it will be erased, in case of any Guardian will spill. A Guardian will only be informed when the amulet glows.

The amulet has brought them to the Alola region hours ago, and Ash managed to disguise himself as his male part again through some training.

" _Hey Pichu, how are you holding up? Am I releasing too much fire?"_ Ash turned his orange head to check on the baby mouse, technically at a pokemon's age this Pichu should be a newborn, but surprisingly this Pichu is matured. He saw the baby Chu cuddling at his warm scarf comfortably. " _... or not."_

" _Your scarf is so…"_ Pichu yawned and nuzzled the scarf more, " _it's so cuddly and hot…"_

" _You really are special,"_ Ash sighed as she felt her scarf being pulled back, and she knew that the little Chu has used it as a blanket. " _But abandoned…"_

" _Like you,"_ Pichu continued her sentence, a drop of drool dripped from her mouth in her sleep, " _now don't push yourself too hard okay?"_

Ash laughed a little when she was being mothered by a pokemon younger and smaller than her. A Pichu nonetheless. She was glad to have a companion that cares for her and won't turn on her sooner or later… unlike one of her evolutions did. He was the one that caused her death in the first place, she could never forget that smirk when she was dying even through death.

A pinch on her neck jerked her back to reality, Pichu was lying upside down on her head in her vision and right between her glorious black eyes, she said while dangling, " _ **don't**_ _even think about that stupid evolution of mine."_

" _How'd you figure?"_ she asked bitterly, walking through the forests absentmindedly after the flashback.

" _I can tell."_ was her reply, it wa followed by a soft snore and more came. She was asleep, and what a way to tell you're sleepy… Ash used her new-learned Psychic to move her to her soft back with her scarf that the little mouse loved, she almost yanked her out when a familiar yell interrupted her focus.

"A Flareon that can use Psychic!" a male yelled, it was gruff also familiar to her. She turned around and saw a green haired male with a familiar pokemon behind him. "You don't see that everyday!"

" _Trip,"_ she hissed as she cursed her luck for this. She put Pichu down behind her who pulled her tail down as her blanket subconsciously. Even for the love that Ash felt for that electric mouse pokemon, a tick appeared on her forehead and she lifted her tail and the Pichu whined in her nap. Ash got into a battle stance ready to fight this bitch, but another tug on her tail broke her seriousness.

She pulled her tail up again and the Pichu grabbed onto it again. The process repeated several times as Ash couldn't take this charade any longer. " _Pichu!"_ out of shock the Pichu did one thing that any electric pokemon would do: Thunderbolt in the face. Let's hope this new body is used to Electric attacks.

Trip and his Serperior stood there awkwardly with a pokeball in his hand ready to throw at the fire eeveelution. But the little interaction prevented that from happening, _this reminds me of Ash…_ he snapped back when he had the thought, _he's gone and those bastards did it. Shut up._ He yelled to vent his anger, "argh! Damn that stupid Pikachu! Why can't I be there when it happened?!"

At that moment everyone stopped at what they were doing, Serperior got down from his scythe stance and down to comfort his trainer; Pichu snapped awake with a bubble still at his nose; Ash froze from the tail argument; wild Rowlett flew away in shock; and the Psychic guardian gulped when she was watching this alone, she put a paw on her mouth, "damn."

" _He didn't betray me!?"_ Ash shrieked while perking up her ears in defense. " _Is he telling the damn truth? Screw it! I don't even know what's the truth nowadays!"_

" _Did Trip know you?"_ Serperior asked, overhearing her shrieks behind her first trainer, "' _he didn't betray me' what?"_

" _You're screwed Ash,"_ Pichu mumbled while stretching his limbs behind Ash, not noticing that the expression on her Pichu-Pi changed from tense to horror when she said that. Instantly realising her mistake, she slapped her mouth while wild sparks of electricity flew off her pink cheeks. " _ **I'm**_ _screwed."_

The next few moments will be hazardous to their ears or anyone close to them.

" _PICHU!"_

" _I'm sorry!"_

" _YOU'RE KIDDING!"_

After some yelling and some attacks, the fire eeveelution got the electric mouse up on her back with Psychic in a fluid motion scooting away, leaving a very confused and ear-hurting trainer and a grass snake behind. What's left of the Flareon and the Pichu was the ringing in their ears.

After some time, Trip managed to get a grip and react, "Serperior, what did you say?"

The massive grass snake groaned, one, he had to make sure that _was_ who the Pichu said who was who was true. Two, he is beyond frustrated on how is he going to explain to his trainer because of the language barrier between them. Three, even so, how is he going to explain that his ex-rival suddenlt crawled back from the dead? Fourth and final, how did he turn into a female Flareon!?

There's only one explanation; it's a coincidence. Let's hope it's a coincidence.

 **With Ash and Pichu, let's hope that Pichu will get off of the hook or he'll have to say goodbye to cookies for at least a month.**

" _What were you thinking?!"_ Ash snarled and paced back in her pokemon form, the rage kept inside her was great enough, seeing Trip _and_ Pichu saying his name to one of his rival's best pokemon ignited a spark. Her patience is _something_ to make people admire besides her determination for battling. " _We don't know if that snake will tell him! How am I going to afford them knowing I'm alive?! I can't send that many people to the paradox at once!"_

Pichu sat on a rock watching the Fire Element rage around and blow off some steam, she could feel the rage and fire radiating off of her ten feet away. Good thing for her is that she loves the heat, normal pokemon would've run off by now.

After somewhat an hour of scowling and a few Thundershocks later, the enraged Flareon finally at down panting off some steam and remaining fire, Pichu think she activated her ability Blaze in the process. One thing's for sure, never, _ever_ piss off a Guardian or do anything stupid.

Ash looked around to see that they're completely alone, she sighed at her own outburst. Slowly regaining her strength, the Fire eeveelution was suddenly enveloped in a blue light like evolution and her shape changed to her human form plus a cloak. Pichu cocked her head in curiousity but her expression slowly changed to a realisation. Understanding her "trainer's" body language, she skidded onto her shoulder and cuddled under the hood.

They continued on their journey in search for the secret forest that was named "Fairy Tale" by the Fairy Guardian. He was searching for a Sylveon, _shouldn't be too hard right?_ She thought as she walked through the green terrain. Looking around all she saw were more flora and wild pokemon. Each pokemon scooted out of the way in respect knowing that this is one of their Guardians.

But after a while, the weird pair ran out of patience and laid on a rock, with Pichu muttering n away angrily about not getting any cookies for a while and Ash sent a miniature Aura Sphere at the little Chu's way making the Chu scoot away in a slight hurry.

"Why haven't we reached the fucking Fairy Tale?" she muttered angrily sitting up, all she saw were more wildlife and Pichu recovering and sat on her lap cocking it's little head, even the Guardian of Fire couldn't resist this level of cuteness and Ash began to play with her.

After some tickles, a Spritzee greeted the two, it asked sheepishly, " _a-are you the Fire Guardian?"_ Ash stopped her little playtime and glanced at the perfume pokemon closely.

She said, "yes, and… why'd you ask?"

" _Because our Guardian has requested us to bring you to our kingdom,"_ Spritzee replied honestly.

" _Really? We've been searching this place for hours!"_ Pichu whined and groaned.

" _It is quite well hidden, and humans cannot enter this area, this is how I identified you as the Fire Guardian with the symbol on your amulet that's on your belt."_

"Belt?" she asked, subconsciously glancing at her waist, sure enough, there was a loose brown belt at her waist, at her left side it had a amulet, seven small, different colored crystals surrounded the large, orange one in the middle. She looked more closely and saw each crystals had different symbols each. The largest one was orange and had a white, slightly glowing fire symbol. "How can I not notice that?"

" _Beats me."_ Pichu shuffled onto her now taken off hood and slept in it.

"You're lucky you're a baby." Ash rolled her eyes as the sleepy Pichu started to snore.

The perfume pokemon shook her head- well, her body to show her awkwardness at her perspective, she gestured them to follow her and they did. They followed the Spritzee into a well covered cave with leaves that acts like a curtain, once Ash touched it the leaves at the entrance glowed a pink glitter light.

"Flashy much?" she raised an eyebrow as she entered the tunnel behind those magical, fairy curtain-leaves, Spritzee shrugged by floating up and down.

" _It's not just a decoration, my Lord,"_ she said, " _it's a test, for one who is or is not a pokemon, our Guardian thought of it not too long ago."_

" _How old is your Guardian, anyway?"_ Pichu huffed, she got up because of Ash's threat for no more cookies and she's quite pissed, she soon used her ears to cover the sudden sunlight, they were out of the tunnel and into Fairy Tail. The place was amazing and breathtaking, there were cottages, a huge batch of berry trees, and a lot of glittery rainbows enveloped the entire haven.

Pink, magical glitter constantly floated around the air everywhere, Pichu accidentally breathed in a mouth full, but it melted on her tongue and it tasted like cotton candy, magic cotton candy. A white one landed on her head and with a _ping_ it dissolved into smaller particles.

" _About a newborn, for pokemon standards, though she has gotten used to the fact that she is reborn,"_ she replied again.

"Isn't a Guardian at least a thousand years old?"

" _No, no, only the Water and Grass Guardian are fifty years old, the Guardians were set up because Arceus_ _ **simply**_ _does not have enough time to take care of all of us, and he chose eight humans that are pure-hearted. That is why, and I assume something terrible must've happened to you, sheesh! The good people die young!"_

"I…" Ash stammered, the bad memories that were put behind her mind was coming back to life, she didn't want to relive those memories again! Not now! Spritzee, noticing her facial expression changes, quickly and smartly switched the topic, let's not talk about past affairs.

" _Our Guardian has offered you the best housing and care,"_ the Spritzee finalised, Ash, however noticed a very odd thing; even if this is the home of fairy types, not one of them were seen.

Spritzee noticed her confusion and explained, " _uh… they are quite shy with humans… and you…"_

"Oh, okay," Ash shrugged and morphed back to her Flareon form. "Now where is your Guardian? I would like to see her."

" _She's not here at the moment,"_ Spritzee said, making the two faint anime style. " _She's left to the human world days ago, she told me to welcome you if you are spotted on her teritory. Would you want to know where she went?"_

"Yes!" Ash snapped, _I travelled all this way and found out that she's not home?! This is an outrage!_

* * *

 **Ash: Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, CUT! What?! You mean that I walked at least a thousand miles and she's not home?! What?! I want to report the author!**

 **Pichu: Wait, we walked** _ **that**_ **far?**

 **Ash: You were sleeping all this time!** _ **I**_ **was the one that was doing all the heavy lifting!**

 **Nyxn: And you'd expect** _ **me**_ **to just let you find all the Guardians by travelling with no excitement** _**or**_ **any chases?**

 **Ash: Yes.**

 **Nyxn: Nope.**

 **Nyxn: Where's the fun and storyline in that? If I'd do that this story would be like** _ **one**_ **chapter long!**

 **Ash: And what about me getting revenge?!**

 **Nyxn: We are getting off topic here. *Pushes the duo back inside the Fourth Wall***

 **Nyxn: Have fun.**

 **Ash: *muffled screaming* I hate you.**

* * *

 **Unova Region [ 7:34 pm ] - Viridian City - Pokemon Center**

"It's getting late, maybe we should get a room at the pokemon center," Ash sighed at the sight of the massive pink building, not afraid to show her face because of the old her is recognised by the thunderbolts on her old face, plus, she's a girl now. Pichu nodded at her Pichu-Pi's statement.

" _Yeah, cookies…"_ she yawned as a response, Ash flicked her off of her shoulders and onto the ground, but a blue outline surrounded her and she was back on her shoulder in a fluid motion. " _Not going to work this time."_

"I'm going to get you some time in the future," she joked as she walked to the counter and swiped out her Pokedex, which had her registered as Ash Ryu, _thank you Arceus._

Nurse Joy was at the counter in her usual daily schedule, help trainers heal their pokemon and rent out rooms, she saw Ash coming this way and a familiar feeling come to her mind. _Ash Ketchum?_

She froze for a while until Ash came to break her out of her trance, "uh… Nurse Joy?" she asked, curious of the pink haired nurse's strange behaviour, it's really not like her to slack on the job. She snapped back and shook her head to clear her mind.

"Huh? O-oh! I'm sorry, w-welcome to the Pokemon Center, what can I do for you?" she stammered, regaining her composure. Ash handed Nurse Joy her new Pokedex. It was the version from Kalos, just orange in color. Fitting for her Element and her current attire.

"I would like to get a room for a night, please," she said politely, even being a Guardian and probably almost as powerful as Arceus himself, _and_ being betrayed by her ex-friends, she still kept her manners and her Snorlax-like appetite. "Here's my Pokedex, I guess that'll be enough?"

Nurse Joy said cheerfully, "of course! Please wait a moment!" when Ash's information came up on the screen, her eyebrows narrowed.

 **Name: Ash Ryu**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 10**

 **Home Region: Pallet Town**

 **Pokemon Registered: Pichu (Level 100, Age 2, Moveset: [Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Discharge, Aura Sphere, Protect, Psychic, Giga Impact, Electro Ball, Tackle...]**

 _This Pichu is age 2 and it's full leveled? More or less, it can use Psychic and Aura Sphere?_ Nurse Joy froze again, the name, the age and the home religion is _exactly_ alike Ash Ketchum's, only this Ash is female and her surname is Ryu. Ash noticed the spaced out nurse and tapped her shoulder, she jerked up startled.

"S-sorry for that… it's just…" she bit her lip, "your information is… relatively like the deceased Ash Ketchum's. And how can your Pichu learn Aura Sphere? You're really a lookalike of Ash Ketchum, are you his twin?"

"No," she shrugged, internal she was having a fit for her death, "it's a major coincidence. Frankly, I'm shocked too."

" _Wow, for the god of all pokemon he can't set a better name and home region?"_ Pichu cocked her head on her shoulder.

"Don't talk like that Chu," Ash shrugged her shoulder where Pichu was sitting, Nurse Joy quickly finished all of the paperwork and looked at her with another confused face.

"You know what your pokemon is saying? Oh, you're staying in the fourteenth floor, Room 310, you'll be sharing a room with… someone else, is that okay?"

 _Fuck._ "I-it's a gift; a really special gift." with that she took her Pokedex back and ran to the room that she was assigned to, she didn't hear that she'll be sharing a room with someone. Let's hope she won't embarrass herself in front of a complete stranger, even if she did in her past life a dozen times over.

 _Looks like I'll be looking for the Psychic Guardian along with the Fairy on this trip._ She thought bitterly as she walked into the lift, someone walked in but she paid no notice to it. The someone noticed and asked her, "hey, what's your name?"

"Ash," she replied, dozing off a little from a whole day's walking. Also not noticing the features of the girl.

"So… you're here to look for me or anyone else?" the girl asked, Ash in confusion looked up, the girl had short purple hair and a purple dress that hugged her body. She wore purple sneakers and white socks, she had black eyes and a red was on her forehead.

"Psychic," Ash gasped, the girl seemed to be the same age as her. She grabbed her shoulders and began shaking her. "Do, you, have, any, idea, what, that, Fairy, Guardian, put me through?!" Pichu had to grab on her hair to make sure she didn't fall off.

"D-didn-n't the-e A-Amulet tell y-you?!" she said, her voice shaking because of the shaking from Ash.

"I muted it," she replied.

"Enough, wait, how did you mute that- what room are you staying at?" she swallowed, regaining her balance.

"Room 310, you?"

"Same."

"What?"

"I said 'same', so we're sharing a room?" she asked, her piercing black eyes questioned the raven haired Guardian who shuddered a little at her gaze. She nodded and put her hand in her pocket. "Yeah, but _how_ did you mute that thing? It's not like a cellphone…"

"Don't know, after I've found Pichu it hasn't been notifying me of anything since," Ash shrugged, "I guess it's because maybe that she isn't in her Fairy Tale or something, and I wasn't looking for you, but I've found you."

The girl shrugged herself and eyed at the elevator's screen, "we're here. By the way, the name's Trinity. Nice to meet you… Ash. Guardian and Element of Fire…"

Ash nodded and gave her a petite smile, they walked out of the open elevator door and into the hallway. A few trainers were either walking around the building, coming out or going into their rooms. Nothing was out of the ordinary, except for one particular group. They were causing a commotion in the messhall shared by everyone causing a scene. Ash cursed her luck when her roommate ran to see the scene caused, she followed suit with Pichu complaining.

They squeezed through the crowd and she saw people that she thought she'd never see. Now she knew why the crowd was consisted of older males. Trinity looked like she could hurl at any minute, Ash wanted to follow but she held it in, but Pichu didn't. She grabbed a bucket out of nowhere and started puking.

On the couch was May, _how long was I dead for?!_ Ash facepalmed as she saw the girl that she used to travel with her is _naked_ with only her underwear on. And it seems that her breasts have been enhanced by surgery. And she is currently flirting with with more male trainers.

"This is…" Trinity gagged and punched her chest to soothe the grossness, you have to admit that her appearances are… "surprising". Ash finally gave up and puked anime style.

She gagged, "oh my Arceus she looks like a whore that work at the strip club!" Trinity nodded her head in agreement. May shot them a glare after she heard the insult, she stopped the flirting as she walked closer to them.

"I'd like to see you try!" she snarled and glared daggers at the two Guardians, she glanced at their chests that made them turn away in embarrassment. That shut May up because that their chests were larger than her's, being a full, powerful Guardian after all.

May was burning with rage and embarrassment, now all the male were staring hungrily at their chests, Pichu managed to "distract" everyone by landing a Thunderbolt at everyone. They took the chance and bolted out of the crowd and slammed the door behind their room. Pichu was red all over and dug herself in the snack bar to hide it.

"S-so…" Trinity gulped as she caught her breath, "she's… she's your ex-friend? That's…"

Ash nodded and the embarrassment from before is gone, instead it's replaced by burning hatred. She gripped her amulet harder and vowed silently.

"I'm going to get revenge on you all… especially that rat."

 **Nyxn: …**

 **Ash: Wake up!**

 **Pichu: Wake up!**

 **Mew: How dare you ignore us?!**

 **Nyxn: What… wha? What happened? O-oh… it's just you.**

 **Ash: We're in the outro.**

 **Nyxn: You do it. I'm tired.**

 **Ash: No way! You're the one who wrote this shit!**

 **Trinity: She does have a point…**

 **Nyxn: Please leave a** **Review** **and** **Follow** **and** **Favourite** **! Please~! And I need my nap. I need it just like Pichu needs cookies.**

 **May: How dare you?!**

 **Ash: Go to hell flat-chested!**

 **Pichu: Can I send her there?! Please please please?!**

 **Ash: Nope, I'm sending her to the ******! … Nyxn did you censor that?**

 **Nyxn: Maybe…**

 **Mew: Of course she did…**

 **Iris: Let me out of this hell-a-place!**

 **Ash & Nyxn & Trinity: Nuh-uh.**

 **Iris: I HATE ALL OF YOU!**


	3. A Wild Guardian Chase

**Elements and Remembrance**

 **A Wild Guardian Chase**

 **Mew: Dun dun dun dun…**

 **Ash: Yesss!**

 **Pichu: So are we going to get revenge on any of those buffoons yet?**

 **Ash: I don't know yet, for the fact that Trip was on my side. Nyxn why are you so "secretive"? And where is she?**

 **Trinity: *Slyly* Probably because of someone proposed to her.**

 **Nyxn: WHAT?! NO! I'm 15! 15!**

 **Serenity: Heyyyyy…**

 **Trinity & Pichu & Ash: Who are you?**

 **Nyxn: I introduced her on Chapter 1, "Ash: Guardian Of Fire" when the Guardians were having their mystical meeting in the ******.**

 **Nyxn: Now I'm censoring myself. I don't know it's the program or me.**

 **Trinity: I'm guessing it's your programing because you're not even human.**

 **Nyxn: SO on with the story!**

 **Mew: I didn't get a lin-**

After the May incident, the two Guardians decided it's time to end the day. Pichu and Trinity's partner, a male shiny Meowstic both settled on their respective partner's bed. Pichu ended up sleeping with Meowstic mainly they both seemed to have a crush with each other but none of them noticed, Trinity noticed it in her sleep and chuckled slyly at the two lovebirds and left them to their late-night cuddling.

Ash hadn't slept like this for years, she was delighted to have a decent bed and blanket once in awhile. At nine-thirty in the morning she dragged herself up and went to freshen up. Her hair felt somewhat different but she shrugged it off- for a while. Ash looked at the mirror and her eyes almost popped out. She rubbed her eyes to make sure that this isn't an illusion or any kind of trick from Meowstic.

"AHH!" she shrieked.

Outside the three oversleepers jerked up from their sleep. Trinity's hair was a little messy from being newly awake. Pichu didn't take the shock well, she never does, and she let lose another Thunderbolt shocking the two and causing a mini explosion. The other trainers in earshot scratched their heads and wondered what happened there. She ran to the bathroom to check on the Fire Guardian but her eyes almost popped out as well.

Ash was no longer… Ash. Her usual messy raven hair was now a Flareon's scarf yellow, it was straight and was long to the middle of her back. Her hazel brown eyes were now orange, and her face shape changed to a more ladylike and slimmer. Her hair covered her left eye and her skin color turned brighter.

"W-what's going on?!" she shrieked seeking help from the slightly more experienced Guardian, who sighed out of relief at her change. "You're thinking this is okay?!"

Trinity nodded soothing her own chest, "yeah, all of the Guardians resemble their pokemon form, you think I looked like this before I was ressurected? This is ordinary for us, this is more like a new you."

Ash looked all around herself, her Amulet belt was now gone, and it was replaced by a forehead tiara with each of the stones embedded all around. Ash cursed that it was now more of an ornament than a guiding device and Guardian symbol. The tiara suddenly glowed and it changed shape to a necklace that rested on her neck. Her expression changed from a horrified one to a dumbstruck one.

"And that _is_ also normal," Trinity pointed out, sighing at the panicking now orange haired girl. "Besides… we have a _long_ journey ahead of us, why don't you start changing and get started on today?"

"I… don't have any extra clothes." she was right, all this time she was focused on looking for the Guardians she didn't even think about what she wore. The purple haired girl shook her head.

"Your human attire?" she asked, clearly amused as she flushed in embarrassment.

After she changed out of her sleeveless white shirt and shorts, she changed into a set that is an orange jacket, yellow shorts, white socks and orange sneakers. It took her quite a while (by that I mean forever) to get used to her new look. Pichu looked at her with a whole new angle at that new attire.

They walked out of their room, when Ash was about to close the door, a white flash bumped into her making her trip, the figure didn't even stop from her tracks or even apologise, instead it kept running faster. Trinity went to help her fellow Guardian while Ash was fumed, she snarled, "who was that? He didn't even apologise!" Meowstic nodded in agreement, he got onto his partner's head and sat there.

" _Let it go,"_ Pichu sighed at the temper of the Fire Guardian. But can you blame her? Her symbolisation is about Hatred, Anger, Spirit and Determination! That's what she does! How can anyone blame someone as cute as her? (Well May would) " _It's just an accident."_

She nodded still burning, they headed to the nearest cafe for breakfast. They chose Pichu's old favourite "Pastries for Centuries", mainly for the cookies. They accepted the idea nonetheless and they chose a spot next to the window. They ordered their usual sandwiches and coffee, and Meowstic seemed to share the same love for cookies which made Pichu like him more, much to the two Guardian's displeasure and annoyance.

When the food came, they practically wolfed it down until Pichu and Meowstic are too full that their stomachs almost popped. Then Trinity asked, "so what's your next step of getting revenge?" Ash was taken aback, she never thought about it until now. She thought for a while and said.

"I don't know," she shrugged while the Psychic Guardian nodded her head slightly in understanding, she rolled her eyes for an idea and she got one. "This is Unova, right? We can go to Cilan's gym and mess with his gym with a friend that also hates him like me…"

"But what about the Fairy Guardian?" Trinity asked, her eyebrows closed slightly showing her worry, "she might be waiting, we all know about you and waiting for you to bring us together."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "we're the most powerful beings in the Pokeverse, why can't you come yourselves?"

"Because we can't leave our own region," Trinity explained, "I'm the Psychic Guardian in Unova, but Fairy is a different story. Since you went looking for her she is free of her limits and can visit other regions. We communicate, imprison evil beings and hold meetings in a paradox called the 'Eledox'."

 **Nyxn: Folks, there you have it, Iris is sent to prison in the Eledox where the Guardians dwell.**

 **Nyxn: Let's hope she won't agitate them first.**

 **Nyxn: Who am I kidding?**

"Oh! So that's what the author was yapping about!" Ash snapped her fingers in a term of realization, _so that's where Iris went…_ "and how can she travel so fast?"

Trinity said, "we're Guardians, our power is linked to all our respective types. All she has to do is find a Fairy and Psychic dual type that can use Teleport to get her there. And she chose _my_ region. I wonder why…" she cocked her head, and pointed behind Ash. "Revenge may come sooner than expected…"

Ash looked at the direction where she was pointing, she saw the cafe door swing open and a few figures walked in, which were Burgundy, Cameron, Stephan and Bianca. A few of Ash's friends from Unova, Ash shook her head, "no, they aren't the ones. They weren't even there when I was being murdered. They showed up at my funeral, though. I regretted it by hiding _this_ from them."

" _Then why don't you say hi?"_ Pichu asked, her stomach dramatically shrunken down to normal size and hopped onto her shoulder, " _as you said deary, they're not the ones who abandoned you, so why not?"_

Meowstic nodded, supporting his crush, " _do it."_ Trinity was on the same line as the two, which left Ash no choice.

"Fine, but if anything goes wrong I swear to you no cookies until I say so," she sighed and stood up, but there was no need because they already sat down to the table next to them and she sat back down, muttering, "should've seen first."

" _Ha, ha, now can you say it?"_ Pichu said sarcastically.

Ash snarled under her breath as she turned to the group of four, saying, "uh… are you Cameron that has the Lucario?"

The grease haired boy turned to her in response with a confused look, "huh? Are you… talking to me?"

She crossed her arms, "who else has a Lucario that beat Ash Ketchum's 'infamous' _Pikachu_? Oh, don't tell me you forgot that!" Pichu snickered at the sentence that she just said and was laughing at how pathetic that her former partner was. "Oh, and that one time you thought that there was a badge for the winner of the League! I can't believe Ash had to walk back to the previous gym and watch you! That really cracks me up."

Cameron's face became uneasy, "o-only Ash knows that…"

"Boy did _he_ miss you guys, Bianca when you first met 'em you actually pushed him down a river, and that's how he knew how untidy you are… which you caught a Minccino that does all the cleaning for you… and you only had a Pignite back then…" at this point, Trinity, Pichu and Meowstic burst out laughing.

Ash continued, "and when… pfft… when B-Burgundy met him… she told that his pokemon were all unfit for h-him… that's when you found Cilan and challenged that grass brained bitch! I can't believe you lost! He was rooting you to win too!"

"I don't know you but I like your style sister!" the purple haired girl agreed for her hate for the green haired Unova gym leader.

"S-Stephan… no one ever gets… your pfft… name r-right! And at the wishing festival I-I can't believe you used your wish for everyone to get your name right!" she finally burst out laughing at the old memories, and their table everyone exchanged confused glances and were red with embarrassment from their old mishaps.

"H-how did you know?!" Bianca squealed out of horror, "o-only Ash knows that! A-and… he's gone…"

"Unless you're reincarnated from him," Stephan joked bitterly, much to his surprise Ash nodded. "Wait… WHAT?!"

Their yells shook the whole cafe.

"Bingo~! I'm back baby!" she joked. "Seriously, you guys need mental help. But you're okay in my book, compared to that useless stuck up green haired bitch!"

It took them a while to regain their senses but when they did it wasn't a pretty sight at all, especially Cameron, who was usually hyped and all, but this… he grabbed her shoulders and snapped at her face, "tell me _one_ thing."

"Uh… what?"

"What the fuck happened to you?!" they all yelled. Luckily the place was empty, or they'll cause a riot. "Why did you die in the first place?! Everyone's worried about you don't you know?! You think you can just come back from the dead and waltz in and say 'Hey everyone! I'm reincarnated and I'm back'?! You are out of your mind mister- uh, miss! Why'd you reincarnate as a _girl_ anyway?! You look _nothing_ like before!"

"Yeah! And what happened between you and Cilan?! Like, you're reincarnated as an alternate version of you?! So instead of you saving all pokemon all the time, you're trying to kill them?!" Bianca squealed.

"I don't know what happened to you, but if you hate Cilan I'm with you!" Burgundy smirked evilly.

Stephan clutched his head, "oh Arceus that means…"

They all said in unison, "how did you die in the first place? No wonder you had a Pichu on your shoulder! Pikachu was so torn up at your funeral!"

Hearing the word "Pikachu" replaced her joy of a reunion to a burning hatred, she snapped at the four coldly, "don't ever bring up that yellow rat, again."

"Huh?" they exchanged confused glances, but on the other hand they were scared of her, she never talked to anyone like this, not even when they screw up big time or almost killing her. Ash sighed and ran her hand through her hair, she thought that she was lucky enough _not_ to have a baseball hat, it only reminded her of her betrayal more.

"Guys," Trinity cut in, her voice full of excitement looking out of the window, Meowstic pressed his face against the window, "you're _not_ going to believe this."

Cameron rolled his eyes, "of course we can, we believed Ash got reincarnated and for some reason doesn't like the term Pi-" Ash shot him a death glare, he swallowed, "never mind, what's up?"

"S-she's… she's here!" she squealed out of joy, pressing her face onto the window more, "I can't believe it!"

"Who's here?" Burgundy asked, following suit after she got a full view of the outside. It was packed, beyond packed. They saw a huge crowd run through the roads and into the stadium, even Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny abandoned their posts and followed the massive crowd.

Ash shrugged and Bianca started to shoot her own questions, Ash tried to avoid some sensitive topics and they finally got to a stop that when Bianca asked about why does she and Trinity look so much like Flareon and Espeon. She shrugged to pretend she doesn't know and they turned to their group, they were already gone much to their dismay.

Bianca whined and sulked, Ash snickered a little and dragged Bianca out of the cafe, the waiter didn't even bother to collect their bills because they weren't even here. When they opened the door of the cafe, Pichu was beyond shocked and amazed, she never saw this much people before. Probably all of Unova came, and maybe some people from other regions as well.

They squeezed through the crowd and finally found the familiar figures. They then noticed that the stadium that's usually used for League tournaments had a round, silver colored stage, they were currently at the spectator's side surrounding the middle arena. Ash looked closely and saw a trapdoor in the middle of the stage. Well, their friends were currently in a hypnotised state, their gaze didn't leave the stage once.

Ash wanted to ask what is going on, but seeing as no one made a sound that you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly the roof on the stage closed; which was a very unusual thing; it only closed for emergencies, or it's raining. All the lights were cut off and it was pitch black. The AC activated and the heat was chased away. She felt someone nudged his shoulder and a glow stick was in front of her face.

Trinity said, "take it, it's going to be dark, very dark."

"Yeah, I've noticed, thanks a lot," she said sarcastically as she accepted the little glowing orange stick. Just her color. _Screw blue and red._

She was just about to ask what _is_ going on a microphone buzzed through.

" **Hello everyone, I'm sorry for the inconvenience of holding this concert in the day time. Even if we cannot enjoy the stars at night, I will show you the beauty of a real performance. Here I wish all of those competitors good luck at the Kalos contest. Now, let's start, shall we?"**

"Why does this sound so familiar?" Trinity muttered.

The small light around the stage lit up dimly, the glowsticks provided a little light but it was not enough. She could see a lot of glowsticks around the whole spectator area each having a different color. Pichu and Meowstic used Psychic to hold a yellow and a dark blue one happily.

Ash swore she heard sounds of a pokemon but she couldn't place it. The stage was suddenly lit up by a pink, glittering wind. The small Fairy attack slowly expanded to the whole stadium blinding everyone temporarily. When Ash opened her eyes she glanced on the stage she saw a girl, no older than her and Trinity. She had pure silver hair and light blue eyes like the sky. She was wearing a pink top and a flower-like white dress above her knees were covered by a pair of long white high heeled boots.

Her hair was tied into twin pigtails on her two sides above the eyes, on her left pigtail a Sylveon bow was attached to it. On her ear was an earpiece, the ones for singing. It was white and pink, and the hearing part of it had a pink stone that had a Fairy symbol. But none of the Guardians saw that.

The girl opened her mouth and closed her eyes, softly, she sang. The lyrics were not in Ash's expectation.

" _I was betrayed._

" _By the water._

" _They've gone astray, so far away, from my loving teammates._

" _I just want a life._

" _Of my journey._

" _All on my own, no one will come. I've got to save me._

" _I told me: calm down, no one's ever going to hurt me, oh._

" _I'm going to give it all of my best._

" _Nobody grows stronger than me, oh._

" _I told them: you're weak, you tried to kill me to get by._

" _I'm going to take you by stor-or-orm!_

" _So get ready your pokemon now._

" _Because I'm ready to take you dow-ow-own._

" _So get ready your pokemon now._

" _Because I'm ready to take you down._

" _I'm going to get you!"_

 **Original: Rockabye**

Ash gaped, this song is exactly like what happened to her. When she regained her senses she saw Trinity sniff, she asked, "you okay?" Trinity nodded, and wiped a tear away.

"Yeah, this song reminded me before… I was… resurrected," she said the last word softly, her voice cracked, "it's just like yesterday."

"No kidding," Ash sighed and glanced at the stage. The girl was gone. Everyone was gone. "I'm guess the show is over?"

Pichu nodded on her head, "yup, and you were just standing there like a statue." she blurted mischievously with Meowstic on her side. Ash had never felt this much weight since that yellow rat was with him. She forced herself not to think of the incident. Trinity alo felt the same as she pushed her little group out of the stadium.

Now Trinity and Ash's mood were highly affected, but for some reason that the singer had the same experience. No one can just act or talk in a tune like that for no reason, Ash decided that she would seek this girl out, and all her distractions were gone for now.

 _But we still have that Fairy Guardian_ , she thought bitterly as she walked with heavy steps back to their shared room. Pichu and Meowstic headed back to the cafeteria for some more snacks. Cookies, of course. Ash and Trinity didn't even want to bother them anymore at this point, and they took the chance and ate a butt load of it. Hope they won't be surprised when they see the bill. I mean, they're Guardians of the Pokeverse after all.

After hearing that concert, it made Ash want revenge more, but she felt unable to do so at this point. It was like that performance was made for them. She asked, "how are you feeling?" Trinity looked at her like she was crazy. _How am I feeling?! Ask yourself you rookie!_ But on the outside she stayed calm.

Trinity shook her head as she laid on her bed silently, she replied, "not good. I've never felt like this since I was murdered…" Ash's eyes widened, _murdered? I thought they were betrayed!_ She noticed her question and sighed, explaining, "you think Guardians lived a happy, care-free life? Good people never have a happy ending. I think you should know that by firsthand." after explaining all of that she hid herself in her covers. "I don't want to talk now. Go away."

Ash didn't want to disturb her either. She opened the door and walked out to get some fresh air. All the rage was replaced by agony now. She didn't know what to do or why did Arceus make her the Fire Element. She just doesn't know. Her unova friends had decided to leave Unova and travel to the Johto region. Now she was alone, with a missing Guardian and a grieving Guardian by her side.

She sat in the bench in the park near the stadium, she glanced at the stage that was being taken away one more time. _Was it a coincidence?_ She thought.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she looked back, she saw a girl with a white jacket and the hood was up covering most of her face. The girl didn't wait for her to respond as she sat right down next to her.

"Something bad happened to you?" the voice was childish, yet it felt so matured and warm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ash looked at this girl closely, she was wearing the same jacket and skirt, just with the color being white and pink. Instead of sneakers she wore white high heeled boots that went up to her knee. _Where have I seen this girl before?_

"Or not." the girl shrugged as she slumped back down on the bench yawning lazily, a Cleffa joined her next to the girl. She muttered, "it feels so good to be away from attention… Arceus I need a break. At least around you, you treat me like a normal person."

Ash was beyond confused at the girl, sure she had a lot of features like the celebrity but she never knew her name. She noticed this, and said, "my name's Nixie Nyx. My middle name is Serenity. Lucky you're not a big fan or I'll have to go to Mt. Silver and hide there. Call me 'Serenity', nice to meet you Ash. not a bad name yourself." she took off her hood showing silver hair with pink ends tied into two pigtails. On the left one a Sylveon bow was on it.

Ash was surprised for a while then she realised it, "nice to _finally_ meet you, Element of Fairy."

"Nice to meet you too, Element of Fire."

 **Mew:** _ **Now**_ **I get a dialogue!**

 **Ash: Yeah. Finally.**

 **Ash: Not for long.**

 **Serenity: Gosh, you two are feisty.**

 **Trinity: Maybe because you're the Element of Fairy and your Arceus-damn symbolisation is Pure and Love? All I get is Light and Friendship!**

 **Umbreon: Think about mine for a change will ya'?**

 **Nyxn: This is going to take awhile… I'm going to take a fucking nap.**

 **Pichu: Nope.**

 **Pichu: And don't swear.**

 **Nyxn: You have no right to judge me.**

 **Nyxn: Mainly because I'm the one who created you.**

 **Pichu: Hey!**

 **May: Please le-**

 **Ash: GET HER!**

 ***Meowstic, Pichu and Ash chase after the whore-** _ **May**_ **out of the fourth wall with cartoonic cat sounds, trash and whatever is possible***

 **Nyxn: Please leave a** **REVIEW** **,** **FOLLOW** **and** **FAVOURITE** **!**

 **Trinity & Serenity: Somebody get that whore!**


	4. Sweet, Sweet Revenge (Part I)

**Elements and Remembrance**

 **Sweet, Sweet Revenge (Part 1)**

 **Nixie: Yay! I can't believe this story has 12 favourites and 15 followers, 5 reviews! It's only been 3 chapters too! But I'm quite disappointed in the number of reviews though…**

 **Pichu: You changed your name?**

 **Ash: Am I really getting Cilan today?! Am I?!**

 **Serenity: I guess so. I dunno for sure.**

 **Trinity: I still can't believe my favourite singer is a fellow guardian. No wonder there are so little fairy types pokemon in the pokeverse.**

 **Serenity: I'm a global ranked pop-star, you try that.**

 **Nixie: I'm being ignored again!**

"Oh my Arceus where were you and why did you abandon your post?!" Trinity yelled in the cafeteria, after Ash brought back the silver haired girl, who also turned out to be the Fairy Guardian and the singer at the concert. And Trinity was clearly not happy about her sneaking out of her own region.

Serenity shrugged while seating herself down next to her, "oh come on, it's not like your brother won't sneak out while he has the chance. You two are like the human greek gods Artemis and Apollo. Apparently it's exactly the opposite this time. And Ash found me while I was getting away from paparazzi, my Cleffa found Ash sighing. I'm guessing it's because of those traitors?"

Ash rolled her eyes sarcastically, "yeah, how'd you figure?"

Serenity snickered while her Cleffa joined Pichu and Meowstic in a eating-cookie-contest, she turned to her and said, completely ignoring her question. "So, who's next? You've met Iris before right? That wannabe dragon master? She's been _nice_. You won't believe how annoying she is. Her pokemon apparently went to disobey their superiors and attacked us head on! Tri, you weren't even there when that shit happened!"

Ash thought for a while, then she came up with a plan, "we're going to need some help from Burgundy."

*Time Skip*

They eventually found her at the pokemart where Ash met her first. She was puzzled why didn't she leave for Johto yet but she shrugged it off anyway. Burgundy was just being an assistant for another connoisseuse for her project and Ash didn't want to know why. Pichu and Meowstic were at the bakery drooling at some cookies, Cleffa joined them on behalf of the ice cream. They would never understand their love of certain condiments.

Burgundy agreed to help Ash after she heard the story, she didn't believe at first, but when Ash promised her to help get revenge on Cilan she caved right away, saying gibberish about evaluating nonsense and about Cilan being a rotten recipe waiting to be thrown away. This was when Ash noticed that the purple haired conessuiese has recently gone up to A-class.

The three young Guardians and a now A-class connoisseuse headed towards the Striaton Gym, it was as majestic as usual, a white building with carved poles holding it up and a parallel pokemon sign "P" on the clearing of the building. When Ash first saw this building with Cilan she was pumped as a male. But seeing this now just made her wanting to blow this dreaded gym up.

Who could blame her? The other two Guardians looked at each other and shook their heads, Ash's symbolisation was Spirit and Hatred after all. When they opened the door it was a classic restaurant, only Chili and Cress were in sight serving as waiters. Normally that this would confuse Ash if she didn't know better, but before she can even open her mouth the two of the three triplets came right in front of them

Serenity whispered, "awkward…" Trinity nodded at the statement, but before any of them can reply another comment they were seated down on a table covered with a silk white table cloth and delicate chairs.

"Would you like something to drink first?" Cress asked, in his "warming-waiter" mode, Ash wanted to say what she was actually here for, but Chili cut in.

"Or would you like something hot and spicy?"

"No they would like to have a drink first!" the two started to have a little brotherly quarrel. Normally Ash would keep silent at these kind of stuff but she was not the same as before. She stood up slamming the table with her two hands and glared at them. "Where is Cilan?" she asked in a sharp tone. Chili and Cress took a mental step back at her.

Cress asked, "why are you looking for him?"

"I have a major score to settle with him," Burgundy said. "For what he did to Ash Ketchum and my connoissuese career!"

"What did he do to him?" Chili asked, his tone a little deflated, "when he came back from his funeral… he wouldn't eat or drink or sleep for weeks."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Burgundy, what's the date today?"

"Twenty-third of May, 2019." she turned sharply to the twins, who had expressions of realisations.

"Oh! So you're Burgundy! Cilan used to talk about you a lot!" Chili said, turning to Ash. "So you're a challenger, aren't you? Sorry but Cilan is not in the condition of battling. He's still…" Chili but his lower lip, "... grieving."

"Not just any challenger," Ash said gravely. "Tell him that I have 'news' regarding about Ash. I want to battle him, _now_. You two don't want to know what he did to him."

"So what did I do to him?" Cilan cut in the conversation.

 _Wow, grieving? He looks like having the best time of his fucking life!_ Pichu snarled at the sight of the green haired connoisseur. Meowstic and Cleffa jumped out of their trainer's side and glared at him. For some reason Burdundy's Dewott came out of his pokeball in a blue flash and started growling at him.

" _Get the fuck out of here!"_ Meowstic and Cleffa snarled.

" _Gym leader? More like gym liar!"_ Dewott scoffed.

"You!" Trinity, Burgundy and Ash growled at him, Ash said, "I challenge you to a gym battle, now!"

"You're definitely feisty, a recipe just like my deceased friend As-"

"Cut the crap and get on with it!" she yelled, completely losing her patience, this was when she noticed Serenity was nowhere in sight. She turned her head and found a hoard of fangirls surrounding her much to her displeasure. "Serenity are you kidding me?!"

She yelled back, "sorry!"

*Time Skip to the Battlefield*

"The battle between Cilan the gym leader and the challenger…" Cress trailed off as he stood on the podium announcing the rules, Burgundy and the other two sat at the supporting side of Ash. All the fans have been blocked out by Officer Jenny because of their riot, lucky for Serenity.

Ash glanced at Cress and said, "Ash." She saw the three's eyebrows furrowed, she let out an annoyed groan and continued herself, "yeah, about the pokemon thing, I have Pichu but that's not the point. I'm battling myself."

"What?!" they yelled, Cilan looked bamboozled.

"You heard me! I'm fighting your pokemon myself! DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

At this point, Chili and Burgundy was starting to look for cover, Ash continued, "one-on-one, send out your best pokemon that you got from Ash, so I guess some of his pokemon went with you didn't they?"

"I am not fighting you with a pokemon, you'll get killed!" Cilan protested.

Ash mocked, "oh, killed? Try and see! Plus, I don't see you having a problem with killing because you left your former friend Ash for dead! I know everything you did to him _Cilan_ , Burgundy knows and all of your friends does. My friends know everything as well as me, give it up. Let's make a deal; I win, I get revenge for him; if I lose, I'll back off and keep his murder quiet. Do we have a deal?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cilan turned away with denial, also showing fake sympathy for her former self, Ash's friends let out a groan, Pichu on her shoulder blew a raspberry at him.

"Okay, so you accept! Let's get this over with! Hurry up coz we need to go to the Johto region next! We don't have all day listening to you two bicker." Serenity grumbled.

Cilan hummed in thought for a while and sighed, "alright, is that really your request?"

Ash nodded sharply as she walked onto her side on the brown rocky terrain of the battlefield of where the pokemon stands. Cilan hesitated for a while before reaching out for a pokeball, Ash scoffed at his acting, Cilan said, "if it's Ash's pokemon you want, it's his pokemon you'll get, go Pidgeot!"

Ash's eyes widened at her ex-Kanto flying type, _why was she here?_ She thought in confusion, the pokeball in Cilan's hand burst open with a blue flash of light, the Kanto flying type materialized on the battlefield and gave her battlecry. She glanced over at the battlefield to examine her opponent and saw Ash standing there. She turned to Cilan in confusion and gave a disapproving screech.

"A Pidgeot huh?" Ash pretended to be surprised. "Never thought you had one. Well, let's get this over with."

The three brothers were quite worried, but Cilan faked his, if it means that it will keep her quiet of Ash's murder, he will kill anyone a dozen times over.

Pidgeot could feel multiple aura radiating off of Ash, a fire type's aura, but different from any fire types and way stronger; an aura that only legendaries possess; and somewhere, her former trainer's aura tinted with slight hatred and vengeance. Pidgeot felt somewhat connected to this girl, not in a trainer-pokemon bond way, it's more like mother and daughter, Arceus and Mew. " _Who_ _ **are**_ _you?_ _ **What**_ _are you?"_ she asked Ash. She smirked as a bit of fire erupted from her fire-like eyes.

"Take a guess," she said.

The female bird narrowed her eyes and recognised the aura radiating off of her. Not only that, she could sense two more unique auras radiating on the stands.

One was a psychic type's aura, similar to Ash's, but the owner's aura was friendly and had a tint of the same corruption and vengeance shared with Ash. The other was a fairy type's, similar to the earlier two but the owner's aura was tinted with kind and gentle, unlike the other two this one has more hatred and corruption.

"So… you're making the first move or…" Ash cocked her head while brushing her bangs. "Am just having a staring contest with your overgrown chicken?" Pichu snickered at the trainer's podium. "Seriously, _are_ you too _scared_ to fight a girl? I could blast that chicken to oblivion in seconds to come."

"Pidgeot, use Hidden Power!" Cilan ordered, but Pidgeot hesitated to obey. How can she fight one of her ancestors? (Is that even the right word?) she gave Ash a apologising look and fired a green ball of energy at her.

The speed of the attack was unbelievably fast, there was _no_ way a normal mortal can dodge that thing, but she was no ordinary human. (Will I stop writing like this?) Ash held out one hand and flames erupted from her palm disrupting the attack before it came in contact with her, She smirked, "that all you got?"

Pidgeot's beak stayed open, now she finally realised the true ability of this human girl. Ash started to be enveloped in an evolutionary blue glow, when it broke apart, she no longer wore an orange jacket, instead she wore a sleeveless shirt that hugged her body and showed her shoulders and abdomen. Instead of yellow shorts she wore a skirt on her waist that the back of the skirt is longer fluttering whilst the change is taking place.

Her sneakers changed to high heeled orange boots, the amulet rested on her hand as a bracelet, the crystals surrounded her left wrist, which she was wearing fingerless orange protective gloves that had a yellow bracelet on her right wrist.

Two Flareon ears rested on her head.

Cilan and his brothers were bamboozled, Cilan stuttered, "h-how did you do t-that?! Y-you're not a Zorua or Zoruak, are you?"

Ash rolled her eyes, and said in a flat annoyed tone, "can a Zorua or Zoruak use fire type moves? Oh! The next thing you'll say I'm a Mew!"

Serenity yelled from the stands, "she's not wrong! Get on with the battle!"

"P-Pidgeot use Quick Attack!" this time Pidgeot didn't obey, instead she folded her wings and lowered her head down to Ash. "What are you doing?!"

*Supporting Stands*

"Something's wrong with Pidgeot," Burgundy said, earning nods from the two.

"You're right, I sense major hesitation." Trinity nodded and cocked her head in confusion of the bird's behaviour.

Serenity said under her breath, only heard by the two and their partners, "she is misguided. She does not know of the betrayal. She is completely innocent, she is only distraught and she must already realise that Ash is the Fire Guardian but she did not her former trainer."

" _But from what I know, Pidgeot was released long before Ash was betrayed."_ Meowstic cut in the conversation suddenly.

"How did you know?" Trinity asked.

" _Pipi told me everything."_ By mentioning his crush, he blushed wildly as the three girls widened their eyes in awkwardness.

"You gave her a nickname?" Trinity asked bewildered. "Already!"

"'Pipi' is an adorable name!" Serenity squealed. "How darling!" (Ring a bell anyone? Anyone?!)

*Back with Ash and Cilan*

"Since Pidgeot doesn't want to battle, so I win," Ash groaned, "So are you going to admit that you killed Ash?"

"I didn't kill him! I swear it on his grave!" he protested while recalling Pidgeot.

"Too bad! You can't swear on someone's grave when he's still alive can you?" Ash hissed, fire ablaze on her hair. "I can't believe you poisoned me! It's just all of your plan to get rid of _me_! I never did anything to you but save your fucking asses time to time, and I never wanted anything in return! You just threw me away and straight away just threw me off the cliff! You just came to me just because of my father! You only wanted to catch the legendaries for yourself! _**HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE**_?!"

"You?" Cilan asked, walking away from the heat that was emerging from her.

"And I can't believe I dated you!" Burgundy decided to join in the argument, which only made matters worse.

"He dated _you_?!" Serenity and Trinity looked at her in surprise. Burgundy growled at the sight of that bitch. Nobody ever expected her to like him, much less _date_ him. But this was no time for petty matters like thi-

 **Burgundy: "Petty matters"?! What do you mean by that?!**

 **Nixie: The story isn't over yet! Get back in the Fourth Wall!**

Ash was losing control and ready to burn the Gym to a crisp, Trinity didn't know how to react but Serenity did. Knowing that her powers in human form won't do much now, she had to shift to human Guardian mode to stop that power coming from her. She put her foot on the wall of the stands and jumped.

In mid air, her body also glowed an evolutionary blue light. When the light broke apart, two Sylveon white and pink ears stood on her head. Her attire was the same as Ash, just that her combat shirt was white and laced with pink. Her skirt was white and more ghost-like and more elegant. Her high heeled boots were white whilst the soles of the boots were pink. Instead of a bracelet, her amulet which had the fairy crystal as the main one, it was a silhouette around her forehead.

She jumped in front of Ash and a pink ribbon-like wind succeeded in engulfing the flames that was about to consume them. The pink wind blew like a tornado holding the flames inside. Serenity's right hand was outstretched and she snapped her fingers, the pink wind quickly dissolved bring the flames with it.

"W-what just happened?!" Chili squeaked, witnessing the whole scene in horror.

Ash quickly regained her sanity and shook her head. "W-what did I do?" she asked, Trinity didn't want any longer, she quickly flipped herself over the walls and down to the battlefield next to them.

"Everything okay?" she asked, holding a hand for Ash for her to regain her balance.

"No, I feel like I need to sleep for days…" Serenity groaned and massaged her temples, the blue light surrounded her and Ash again and they were back to human form. "Next time… don't blast the traitors into oblivion without a safety backup. I seriously forgot to prepare for that 'Ulti-Fairy Wind', it drains almost fifty percent of my energy. And I can't believe we keep the world intact."

Ash nodded in understanding, she then turned to Cilan who was on his ass from the fear, he may have pissed his pants too, she smirked evilly. "One more thing…"

 **Nixie: YAY! Done!**

 **Mew: Seriously? Now I feel weak. And why didn't I get a human form?**

 **Ash: Because you're a legendary already?**

 **Pichu: You have a point.**

 **Max: Look! There's that Flareon and Sylveon Pokemorph! *Throws Masterball***

 **Serenity: *Hits it into pieces with a hammer* Cleffa, show this twerp that he is messing with the wrong Pokemorph.**

 **Cleffa: You got it! *Headbutts Max and Pikachu into oblivion***

 **Max & Pikachu: We're blasting off again!**

 **Rocket Trio: We have copyright! Copyright you hear that?!**

 **Iris: Let Cilan go you flat-chested bitches!**

 **Trinity: Oh sorry if your's is grown backwards!**

 **Meowstic & Burgundy's Dewott: Ooh! Burn!**

 **Burgundy: I will never understand Fourth Wall breaking.**

 **Ash: Get used to it! You're coming with us!**

 **Burgundy: What?**


	5. Forever Night Fall and More Revenge!

**Elements and Remembrance**

 **Forever Night Fall and More Revenge!**

 **Nixie: Oh… uh… hm…**

 **Ash: Cut the crap and tell us now.**

 **Pichu: Yeah!**

 **Nixie: One thing… Pichu… you're not going to like this… or Meowstic… *Whimpers***

 **Cleffa: Why?**

 **Meowstic: No, oh NO.**

 **Nixie: We're out of cookies!**

 **Pichu and Meowstic: WHAT?! *Starts crying hysterically***

 **Trinity: *Whispering* You were joking weren't you?**

 **Nixie: *Whispering* Of course I am. No one tell them until this chapter is over.**

 **Nixie: Now on with it!**

 **Pichu & Meowstic: NOOOOOOO!**

Our beloved Guardians are currently strolling aimlessly through the Johto region. Days have passed since Ash got revenge on that filthy connoisseur. The news about it had been crazy, luckily Trinity was able to manipulate Chili and Cress' memories to make them believe Ash beat him in a fair battle and went missing.

The real truth is, that he is currently trapped in the Eledox in exile by the judgement of the Guardians, no one or thing can escape there once sealed. They can only be released when the Guardians summoned them. They may come forth to face the Guardians- only to face more judgement. If you're lucky, Sylveon might give you a easier punishment and just straight away execute you and be reborn as a Rattata or Magikarp. If you get Umbreon- the symbolisation of Darkness, or Flareon- the symbolisation of Hatred. You're royally screwed for eternity.

"Unfortunately" for the traitors, they get Flareon, Ash. They might as well start praying now. Burgundy tagged along, mainly she wanted to see those traitors get pummeled to the ground with her own two eyes instead of pictures on screens. They came to a stop at the pokemon center who had busy Chanseys skidding around nursing injured pokemon.

The girls went to the counter and the pink haired nurse greeted them as usual. "Hello, welcome to the pokemon center. How may I help you?" She gave her signature smile to them. Ash, Trinity and Serenity grinned back.

Ash smiled awkwardly as she said, "Nurse Joy, I would like to register a room for four people, and we need you to check on my pokemon. _One_ of them has a serious case of abuse and the other has another serious case on _sugar rush_ …" Her gaze slowly turned to the little Chu pokemon on her shoulder as she trailed off. Subconsciously she handed Pidgeot and Pichu's pokeball to Nurse Joy.

"I would like to check on my Meowstic too," Trinity said, forcing a smile on her face as she secretly glared at her psychic partner. "He _also_ has a case of sugar rush…"

Joy nodded awkwardly and subconsciously as she took the three pokeballs in a pokeball holder. The two Guardians began to tear their respective partners from them for them to get checked up. But neither of them were a fan of being at the pokemon clinic because their impression of this place was needles and icky medicine. Ash and Trinity often think it's a miracle that they haven't got a concussion from having that many treats and not get checked up once.

In fact, Pichu _is_ a miracle pokemon from being able to use various type of moves when she is only two-years old for a pokemon, and still is that strong from not evolving to a higher level. Meowstic evolved from Espurr but he is still stronger than any normal Meowstic existed. Probably because they're companions of the great new Guardians and their power rubbed off of them.

When night fell, the three female Guardians set out to find the mysterious Dark Kingdom of the Dark Guardian, the Dark Element. His kingdom is named as "Forever Night Fall", which is quite appropriate that Umbreon is the moonlight pokemon after all. Bringing Serenity may be a problem, but she insisted of going sternly. She thinks Trinity is the one who should stay because of her being their type disadvantage and all. Trinity replied with a "Who do you think I am" retort.

Burgundy had to stay in the pokemon center because she can't enter the realm because she is neither pokemon or Guardian. Nonetheless she went to bed.

Their amulets began to glow, Ash's amulet was on their neck as a necklace, Serenity's was a bracelet on her right hand and Trinity's one was like a locket. Ash brought it up to eye level, and the black crystal was reacting. The crescent moon on it was glowing a white light, matching the moon on the night sky.

"We're here." Trinity closed the golden cover on her Guardian locket and looked around. Nodding to each other they changed to their pokemon forms. Dark type pokemon soon came out of their homes once it reached midnight, and they all glanced at the three in confusion. Their eyes asking, "What are they doing here?"

Some near Serenity scooted away from her fearing their type advantage, she groaned in annoyance as she continued to walk to the deepest, darkest depths of the forest. She picked up her pace and soon was out of sight.

Ash was still trying to wrap her head around seeing that many Dark, Ghost and Poison types at once. There was Gengars, Koffings, Zoruas, Murkrows and many more. When she realised a yell startled the dark and calm forest she came to her senses and did the thing her instincts told her to.

She bolted to the direction of where the Fairy Guardian fled, following the remaining Fairy aura in the air. When she saw a pink ribbon behind a bush, she did _one_ thing that she'll regret.

Burn that motherfucker down!

Ash fired a flurry of flames at the bush, effectively burning it and whoever is behind it. A yelp and a screech came behind and a Water Gun put out the flames in one quick fluid motion. Ash used her paw to tear down the remains of the bush and found two burnt pokemon, she narrowed her eyes as one of them is Serenity.

"What were you doing?" She questioned, still holding the "Are You Serious" gaze. Serenity let out a smoked cough as she shook her body.

"Reuniting *cough* with my *cough* mate *wheeze*." She continued to cough as she reverted back to human form in the process and _still_ fainted anime style. Regaining her breath she glared at the Flareon. "Did you have to burn us to a crisp? I'd doubt I'll taste well. Seriously you breathe hotter than a level-100 Charizard."

"You have a _mate_?!" Ash gaped at the recovering Dark type Eeveelution who snorted away ome soot from his fur.

"Well, duh." Umbreon rolled his red eyes as far as they can roll. An evolutionary blue glow surrounded him and he was in human form. He had messy, pure black hair ending with yellow that shimmered like gold bathing in pure moonlight. His eyes were blood, crimson red. He wore a black jacket like the other Guardians but with yellow rings at the elbows, also his jeans had yellow rings around his knees and he wore black combat boots. His amulet was also a bracelet on his right arm, but instead of silver like Serenity's, it was black. "Welcome to Forever Night Fall, this is your Guardian speaking, how may I help you?" He said sarcastically doing a hand-telephone pose.

"Oh uh… sorry about that?" Ash chuckled dryly as she changed back to her human form. Luckily there aren't any Dark type pokemon in the clearing or they'll yell and run away. "Name's Ash. And you?"

The Dark Guardian shrugged and inserted his hands into his jacket pockets. "Yeah, yeah, I know. We all Guardians know. The name's Neo. So what can I do you for?"

"Neo, play nice." Serenity playfully clicked her fingers at his head which he winced a little. He rubbed his head while muttering "yes ma'am".

"I never knew that Trinity's brother was dating you, Nixie." Ash laughed aimlessly as she used Serenity's first name but she took no notice. "Though, it kind of made sense that you did. Considering Neo in real life is-"

 **Nixie: Ash. Shut up. We're not breaking the Fourth Wall now.**

"Okay, okay Author!" Ash said in defeat as the Author- NixieSerenity gave her warning.

 **No I am not self-inserting, I like the name "Nixie". If you're wondering why go check out my profile. Nixie out with another Breaking-The-Storyline-AN.**

Neo and Serenity looked up at the random words that appeared above their heads randomly when Ash said that. They shrugged it off while convincing themselves that was just a hallucination. After all they were not living in some dumb storyline right?

The Fire Guardian sighed at the easiness of the search of the Dark Guardian. She thought Serenity should be the easiest one to search because of her playfulness, but turns out she was the most troublesome so far. As an alternative to that, the Dark Guardian should be the hardest to find because he lives in darkness. Turns out she was wrong about both.

But before she could wrap her head around all of this, they were back at the pokemon center. "W-what?" She stuttered shaking her head.

"You spaced out for a long time. Tri' used Psychic to carry you. You missed out all of that?" Neo asked, clearly surprised.

"Maybe." She sighed. "What'd I missed?"

The group of three excluding Ash sighed and took a nervous breath.

 **Flashback**

 _Trinity's eyes glowed blue as Ash was surrounded with the same blue glow levitating in the middle of the air. People who saw it just thought she was a Psychic and took no extra or particular notice. Trinity snickered as the lovebirds kept teasing each other._

 _An electric sizzling sound was heard soon followed by a dreaded smell of smoke. Out of curiosity the three hid behind the wall of where the sound first originated. A battlefield with three people stood there. Two of them stood at the opposite of each other at the two sides of the battlefield. A brunette stood at the outer rim._

" _Pikachu, show them that we're way better than Ash! I know he held your powers down, but I won't! Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" A green haired brat said, pumped. What are they doing in the middle of the night? Battling? The yellow rodent gave a "Pika-chu!" and electricity channeled through his little filthy body and onto the_ _ **real**_ _overgrown chicken._

" _Blaziken, use Flamethrower!" The girl yelled back. Even with the lighting they could only make out figures. It was no problem for Neo, though. He saw the traitors and growled showing his Umbreon fangs in his mouth._

" _It's them. That rat and the Maple siblings." He wanted to go punch them in the face, right here, right now. But a hand from his sister told him not to do so. He growled more and started to stomp away annoyed and frustrated with the two girls and a levitating one following him not long after._

 **Flashback End**

"What?!" She shrieked, almost startling the entire center when she heard the news in her room. Nurse Joy was more than happy to help Neo set up another bed in their room. "I, missed, that?!"

He nodded. "Yes you did. And one more thing…"

 **Flashback (Again)**

" _Hey ladies! Wanna play?!" An old drunkard came to the two Psychic and Fairy Guardian. Neo cloaked Ash in mid air for awhile so this guy won't freak out. There was something familiar about him,_

" _Go away you creep!" Serenity squealed, her instincts urging her to kick this guy in the groin but she held it. The drunkard giggled and let out a stink breath more deathly than ancient dinosaurs. Ever heard of breath mints big guy? No? Too bad. You're going to have to get some sense punched into ya'._

" _Sorry," Neo said in mockery. "But they're taken."_

 _By "Taken", he means "Get the fuck outta here motherfucker". Of course that this bastard didn't know or realise. He continued to pursue on the two dreamily. His hand getting dangerously close to their chest._

 _Trinity couldn't stand it anymore as she slapped away his hand and went up to him, shorter then him by a head. She smiled and held up her hand balled into a fist. She held it up to the man's chest, and cartoonishly punched the man. Sending him crashing into a nearby wall that had a web-like crater when his body made contact with it._

 _Another red headed girl came out running and saw the destruction dumbstruck. Then, she proceeded on dragging the drunk back from he came from by pulling his ear._

 **Flashback End**

"Brock and Misty. Those _bakas*_! _Hentai*_!" Ash concluded after hearing the whole story. She would tear this center down right here, right now with the anger she's holding in. "I missed _all_ of that?! Why didn't you snap me out of it or something?! And all of those traitors are here?! In Johto?!"

 **Baka* : Idiot**

 **Hentai* : Pervert**

Serenity shook her head in helplessness. "We tried, Ash. But once you start thinking, only _nothing_ could snap you out of it. Brain issues? No. The Maples are leaving in the night. Don't know why, but they're up to no good. Misty is also heading back with them. So that leaves us Brock. That _hentai_ who apparently harasses almost every girl he sees. How are we going to deal with him?"

Neo smirked after hearing his girlfriend's question. The love guru of this team is having questions with a lovesick(Literally) puppy? That's easy. "Easy, leave it to me and my partner. Ash, stay for backup and get ready to capture him. He's easy to catch since he would go crazy for any pretty girls he sees."

His partner, Zorua whined on the bed with Cleffa after hearing he has work to do. And he _hates_ work. Except for baking cookies. Tell me why that _all_ the Guardian's partners have a insane love for sweets. Pichu and Meowstic apparently came up with a very, very, urgent, serious case of indigestion for having a "unbalanced diet".

Don't tell _me_ about "unbalanced diet". Their diet consists of cookies, cookies and more cookies. How are they still alive?! Cleffa and Zorua are even worse. It's either ice-cream, candy, chips and repeat. They will eat healthy _only_ when the Guardians have to protect the pokeverse from war or civil war between pokemon and legendaries. They don't care much about humans though. Their friends are an exception.

"So how, exactly?" Burgundy asked as the Dark Guardian smirked victoriously already.

Trinity facepalmed, muttering, "Oh fuck."

*Time Skip*

Okay, by revenge he meant right here right now. But you should've seen his face when he witnessed Pichu and Meowstic's appetite for sweets and treats. What made matters worse, is that he found out that Arceus made their partner's pokegear have unlimited amount of cash, and they have a track record of scooting off unnoticed from their Guardians.

Pidgeot apologised madly to Ash, even if she said she had forgave her because she wa manipulated and had no intel, Pidgeot still slightly blames herself.

" _I didn't know you were betrayed, t-they told me you were…"_ Pidgeot trailed off, another streak of tears pouring down her face.

Ash sighed. "Pidgeot, don't push yourself like this. It's _not_ your fault. Let it go!"

After hours of convincing and some talk she let it go. But she is more protective of Ash now and refuses to let Ash out of her sight. Another point is that Ash is now the Fire Guardian, she is capable of protecting herself now but Pidgeot's not buying it. In her eyes, she is seeing a girl who was hurt and betrayed and needs protection.

The rest of the Guardians silently thanked their lucky stars they don't have a pokemon that protective.

Meanwhile Neo's plan is plotting flawlessly. Even Ash laughed her stomach off when she imagined the whole picture of it.

*Time Skip*

When the day came, Nurse Joy was in her post as usual. A certain brown haired gym leader popped out at the counter and took her by surprise.

"Oh my beautiful Nurse Jo-" Before he even finished his tacky flirting sentence. The nurse kicked his groin and sent him flying onto the ceiling, his head sticking out on the first floor.

 **Where Brock's Head Went**

"Holy crap! What happened?!" A male trainer woke up to see Brock's head sticking out of his room floor, his Mudkip freaked out and sent an Ice Beam on him.

"Okay…" A smirk played on Serenity's lips when she saw the outcome. She almost burst out laughing as his body started pixelating and entered the Eledox by Ash. Meaning he has to deal with his groin "condition" until they summon them or something. Ash burst out laughing as "Nurse Joy" morphed back to Zorua.

"Nice job," Neo said, high fiving his dark fox partner.

Ash snorted. "That was easy. I wonder where his Croagunk is. I'd love to see him jab that pervert's ass again. Don't know. Maybe we can do that when they're facing judgement."


End file.
